


Speakeasy

by markelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markelle/pseuds/markelle





	Speakeasy

Speakeasy 

He knocked on the door three times paused and knocked again three times. From the other side came two knocks in the same pattern.   
“Ra and Luna” he spoke with authority.  
The door opened. He placed his hand on the small of her back to urge her forward. Once inside he removed her cloak and handed it to the doorkeeper. She wore a slinky black dress and matching collar and leash. She held out her hands palms up offering the end of the leash to him. Her eyes were wide with excitement and a little bit of apprehension. This would be her first play party. Although she knew he would lead her through it, she was still unsure exactly what would happen. He held his hand up commanding her to kneel before him. Keeping her hands extended towards him she obeyed. He grabbed her chin and forced her face up towards his.  
“Good girl,” he bent down and kissed her, “make me proud tonight.”  
She didn’t speak but smiled at him her eyes full of admiration. He took the leash from her then and snapped his fingers indicating she should rise and follow him.   
The room they entered was draped in red velvet. There were several couches and beds on which couples in various states of undress were pleasing one another. Around them others watched and encouraged their performances. He led her to the middle of the room.  
“Stay,” he whispered in her ear. She watched as he walked away from her and behind a couch on which a pretty blonde sat with her legs spread wide. He ran his hands down her body and stroked her cunt with his expert fingers. Luna could feel her own pussy growing wet watching him even as anger rose in her at him for leaving her standing there. Her anger was soon forgotten as she felt two strange hands running down her back to her ass. Slowly they began to pull down the zipper of her dress. She looked at her master unsure. He smiled at her and nodded, so she allowed the unknown person to undress her of everything except collar and heels.   
“Spread your legs, slave,” the stranger ordered, “and arms behind your head.” She followed his orders knowing her quick obedience would make her master proud. The stranger smacked her ass and reached between her legs to feel her wetness. As he stroked her, another man approached. He grabbed her nipples and twisted them hard.   
“Oh!” she cried out. The man took her hand and placed it on his hard cock. She glanced behind him at her master who was still smiling at her. She pushed the man back slightly, bent at the waist and took him into her mouth. The man behind her lowered to his knees and began licking her ass and cunt. She lost herself in the feeling of his mouth on her and her mouth around this stranger’s cock and rocked back and forth between them. When she stood back up her master was seated on the couch as the blonde woman sucked him. She walked to them and lowered herself between the woman’s legs to taste her as she pleased her master. She worked skillfully and when she brought the woman to orgasm rose to join her at her master’s cock. They ran their tongues along the side of it and took turns sucking him before joining their mouths together in a kiss at the tip.   
Another man sat on the couch near her master and offered his cock to Luna. She bent down to take him in her mouth. With her lips still wrapped around him she looked over to her master. He could tell that she was ready to fuck. He moved behind her and tapped her hip. She kept the cock in her mouth stood so that her ass and pussy were open to him. He rammed himself inside her cunt forcing her to take the cock further down her throat. She lifted up off the man and caught her breath. Using one hand to stroke him and the other on his leg to steady herself, she moaned as her master fucked her. When he pulled out of her he pushed her towards him. She climbed on top of the man, placed his cock at her entrance, and slowly slid down on it. She rose and sank down on him with increasing speed until she was bouncing on his lap her ass jiggling each time it made contact with his legs. She reached behind her and fingered her ass.  
While she was distracted by the feeling a hand grabbed hers and pulled it out of her ass. She looked behind her and saw it was her master. She smiled at him and stopped moving on the cock inside her. They slid lower on the couch and she lowered herself on the man opening her ass to her master. He placed himself at the entrance of her tight hole and forced himself inside. The feeling of being filled in this way was almost too much but her body soon grew used to it. She moaned as they fucked her and found herself quickly coming to orgasm. The mixed sensation forced her to squirt as she came. Her master pulled out of her and she quickly moved to her knees to suck him in appreciation. She felt another cock enter her pussy from behind. Her master moved across the room from her and sat down on a bed next to two women in sixty-nine. He smacked the ass of the woman on top and watched as a man came up to fuck her while the two women continued to lick each other’s clits.   
(To be continued…)


End file.
